Will I see you tonight on the downtown train
by Meglin
Summary: Or, in which Kurt Hummel laments the fact that the worst part of dating Sebastian Smythe is not his offensive jokes but the times when he decides to tease.


Dating Sebastian Smythe is _hard_. Even after the months of slowly teasing him out of his emotional shell and more than a year of being friends before that, Kurt still has days when he wants to throw himself off a cliff for ever thinking that actually being in a relationship with him was a good idea.

Not for any reason that he couldn't have expected, but he'd never really realized that the worst part could be anything other than Sebastian's abrasive and sometimes downright insulting sense of humour, unless it was maybe his almost obsessive need to win. But it's not either of those things.

No, after months of dating Sebastian, Kurt is more than positive that the worst part is the way he's a _giant fucking tease_. He's quick to deny it whenever Kurt tries to bring it up, eyes wide, grin teasing as he does so, because how can he be a tease if he follows through?

Which he does, often, but that doesn't stop the times he does choose to torture Kurt from being excruciating. Like now; Sebastian is seated behind him on the subway, leaning forward so that his lips are only a few inches from Kurt's ear. The warm puffs of his breath make a teasing complement to the scene he's describing. Kurt tries to ignore it, doing his best to discourage Sebastian with studied disinterest, but his cock is definitely not getting that memo.

This game, hinting and teasing until Kurt could scream, is Sebastian's favourite. Sometimes he'll play when they go out to clubs, seeing how much of it Kurt can take before he desperately drags Sebastian into the bathroom to do something, anything to take the edge off. Or he'll flirt outrageously in the middle of the grocery store, his hands brushing Kurt's shoulder or his ass or his thigh entirely too often for it to be accidental. Or when they're studying and he sits his chair just close enough to be distracting, hands brushing Kurt's thigh under the table, every break an excuse for Sebastian to come up with another reason they should try hooking up in the library. Kurt laughs it off; he knows Sebastian cares way too much about his schooling to actually risk it.

The subway, however, is new territory for Sebastian's torturous pastime. Something that ceases to matter when, disguised by the jostling of people rearranging themselves at a stop, Sebastian flicks his tongue out over the shell of Kurt's ear, sending a shiver down his spine that goes straight to his cock.

Kurt redoubles his efforts to ignore Sebastian, more than 100% certain that the woman who's sitting beside him thinks he's a creep, something that is not helped by the way he can't help but press the heel of his palm into his crotch, aiming for some sort of relief. When they finally, _finally_, reach their stop, Kurt is so turned on that he's five seconds from crying or turning around to scream at Sebastian. He's honestly not sure which.

But they do manage to get off the train and out of the subway building without too much trouble, the nail of Kurt's thumb digging into Sebastian's wrist when he links their fingers together, banishing his too innocent grin. From there it's barely a five minute walk to their apartment building.

"Why the hell was that necessary?" Kurt practically snaps the second they're in the door, his fingers already working furiously at the buttons of his shirt.

"Mmmm." Sebastian hums, mouthing at the newly revealed skin of Kurt's chest, his hands taking over the chore of removing the shirt. "Because I love when you get like this."

"Angry?" Kurt responds, the effect he's going for hopelessly marred by the moan that follows, Sebastian's teeth teasing over a nipple.

"Desperate." Sebastian corrects, pushing the shirt off of Kurt's shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, flicking open the button of Kurt's jeans with his other hand and cupping him lightly through his boxers.

"I am _not_, ungh, desperate." Kurt retorts, walking them backwards towards the bedroom, suddenly grateful for their tiny New York apartment. Sebastian makes a noise of disbelief somewhere deep in his throat, but he doesn't say anything, experience warning him against turning this into an argument.

Kurt shrugs off his pants when they get to the bed, ignoring the voice in his head that points out that he might be the tiniest bit desperate, his cock jutting up to leak precome onto his stomach as he topples back onto the bed, narrowly missing pulling Sebastian with him.

Sebastian for his part looks just the tiniest bit debauched, his pupils dilated and his shirt a little rumpled as he stares down at Kurt, eyes roving in a way that only feeds the fire curling low in Kurt's belly. He licks his lips once before he's pressing forward, leaning down and kissing Kurt tenderly, pulling a whine from his throat when he pulls away too soon. Obviously that just makes Sebastian smirk.

He makes up for abandoning Kurt's lips by kissing down his chest, lingering on each nipple before trailing further south. He traces over Kurt's abs in a way that makes the muscles of his stomach flutter before continuing the journey. He takes his time at Kurt's hips, nipping lightly at the ridge of bone, teeth and tongue working in concert to pull a low groan from his throat.

Kurt writhes a little under Sebastian's ministrations, one hand coming up to tangle in Sebastian's hair, a silent hint that he'd _really_ like him to move on. Sebastian takes that hint in entirely the wrong way, moving not in towards Kurt's aching cock but down, licking along the crease of his thigh to press the smirk Kurt knows is back into the skin by his knee.

From there he moves slowly, taking his time while Kurt bucks and swears above him, sucking hard on the skin of Kurt's thighs, marking his way closer. It's slow enough that Kurt could scream the slow build up a strange counterpoint to Sebastian's dirty words on the subway. Kurt tightens his fingers in Sebastian's hair, pulling hard to tell him he's had enough.

Sebastian acquiesces this time, head moving quickly to where Kurt wants him. He licks a long stripe up the side of Kurt's cock, his tongue swirling around the head, flicking across the slit to taste the precome gathered there before he's sinking down around him. Sebastian bobs his head, hollowing his cheeks as he finally makes good on the promise that he'd made. By this point, Kurt has no idea how long he's been hard but it feels like forever.

Kurt pulls hard on Sebastian's hair again, making him moan loudly around his cock, the vibrations sending a shiver, followed by a tendril of heated pleasure, down his spine. For a few minutes the only sounds that echo through the room are the wet pop of Sebastian's lips and Kurt's breathy groans, occasionally punctuated by another moan from Sebastian.

Sebastian swallows thickly around Kurt before pulling back, his tongue teasing at the slit again. Kurt is close, his toes curling and his breath heaving with every movement of Sebastian's mouth. He whines out a quiet "Bas" in warning, giving Sebastian time to suck hard one final time before Kurt's hips are stuttering up and his fingers digging in as he comes across Sebastian's tongue.

Sebastian works him through it, swallowing around him until he's spent and oversensitive before he pulls off, climbing over Kurt with a smug grin as he leans down to kiss him. It's slow and languid and only intensified by the bitter taste of come Kurt can taste. He wants to bring a hand up to stroke at Sebastian's cheek or card through his hair but he's still boneless and even thinking of moving is too much work. After a minute Sebastian pulls back to look at him, still looking far too proud of himself for Kurt's liking.

"I'm guessing you'd like some help with that?" Kurt asks, not quite ready to move. Sebastian hums in something akin to agreement, lips quickly finding Kurt's again.

"Mmm. Should have thought of that on the subway." Kurt grins at Sebastian, nipping lightly at his bottom lip when he pouts.

Sebastian pulls back a little quicker this time, still pouting, his hand slipping down to flick open the button of his jeans. He slides down the zipper, groaning softly as he slides the waistband of his boxers down over his balls, his cock springing free. He strokes himself slowly, eyes never leaving Kurt's face. The sight is enough to make Kurt relent. He pushes himself up on one elbow, reaching out with the other hand to take Sebastian in hand.

Kurt's grip is dry, a little too rough, but still exactly what Sebastian needs. He strokes him quickly, wrist twisting in a way that makes Sebastian's eyes roll back in his head. It doesn't take long before the chanted chorus of "Oh God" and "Kurt" falls off into unintelligible moans, and then it's easy, a few circles of his thumb over the head and another half dozen pulls before Sebastian comes with a shout, spilling over Kurt's hand.

Kurt wipes his hand off on the sheets, the rest of Sebastian's plans have him pretty convinced they'll need changing tonight anyway, and tugs Sebastian towards him, cuddling him against his chest and rubbing small circles on his back as he comes down.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're evil?" Kurt finally asks, once he's sure he has Sebastian's attention.

"You do it all the time. Luckily I make up for it with my excellent blowjobs." Sebastian mumbles in reply, lifting his head up to grin at Kurt when he smacks him lightly on the back.

"Not so fast, all is not yet forgiven."

"But Kurt." Sebastian whines, dragging Kurt's name out into at least half a dozen syllables.

Kurt rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue in response, hand sliding up under the hem of Sebastian's shirt. "You'll just have to try harder during round two."

"I like the sound of that." Sebastian smiles, doing his best to kick off his pants without pulling away.

"Of course you do." Sebastian sticks his tongue out at that, finally pulling back to finish undressing, eyes tracing the trail of hickeys he'd left up Kurt's thighs.

"Only because it's with you." Sebastian says, pulling a snort of disbelief that Kurt couldn't stop if he wanted to. "Mostly?" Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "Oh shut up, you know I love you." Kurt finally cracks a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Kurt responds, sitting up enough to press his lips to Sebastian's. "And I love you too, even if you are an idiot." Kurt loses himself in the slow glide of lips that follows; they do have all the time in the world for round two after all.

* * *

Title taken from Rod Stewart's Downtown Train because of reasons.


End file.
